


Peter Pan Syndrome

by Uccello_Spreo



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Fetish, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 20:59:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uccello_Spreo/pseuds/Uccello_Spreo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>иногда все приходится взять в свои руки</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peter Pan Syndrome

**Author's Note:**

> написано на ФБ-2013

Закари снова отвлекается на яркие стильные туфли журналистки, берущей у них интервью. Девушка привлекательна: у нее очки в тонкой темной оправе, серые глаза и светлые волосы, забранные в хвост. Она сидит нога на ногу, на колене у нее планшет с вопросами, она в темно-серой юбке и плотной, но сексуальной белой блузке. Ткань скользит по ее телу при каждом движении, обрисовывая контуры, за которые Крис был бы не прочь подержаться при случае — если бы девушка не брала у них интервью. И не носила пестрые сине-желтые туфли. 

Журналистка — Эми — снова качает ногой, и яркое пятно привлекает теперь даже внимание Криса. Он впивается взглядом в изящную щиколотку, обтянутую темным гладким капроном, скользит взглядом вверх, по лодыжке, доходит до колена и приходит в себя, понимая, что прослушал вопрос. 

Ему резко перестает нравиться это интервью. Он дослушивает ответ Зака, кивает в подходящих местах и улыбается так, как будто знает больше и лучше, но ни за что не скажет. Эми профессионально строит глазки, прощаясь, и уже встает с кресла, когда Зак вдруг просит ее задержаться и позволить ему сфотографировать ее туфли. Крис едва удерживается от того, чтобы не закатить глаза, и заставляет себя дождаться Зака, чтобы выйти из студии вместе. 

Настроение испорчено, и Крис не задумывается, почему. Но зато он догадывается, что со всем этим можно сделать. 

* * * 

Найти нужное, находясь в чужой стране, практически невозможно, и поэтому Крис поступает мудрее: он обзаводится необходимым у себя дома. Потом две недели перелетает из столицы в столицу вместе с командой фильма и таким тайным содержимым чемодана, что если кто узнает, то начнется настоящее веселье. Поэтому Крис ловит себя на мысли, что можно бы и сейф раздобыть — уж из-за покупки сейфа или хотя бы ящика с кодовым замком никто косо не посмотрит — но отмахивается. В конце концов, в таких отелях, в которых они останавливаются, никто не должен лазить по багажу клиентов или по крайней мере держать рот на крепком замке после увиденного. 

В Сиднее было солнечно и жарко, в Москве — слишком холодно и дождливо, в Берлине были велосипеды и клуб, в Лондоне Зак обнимался с Камбербетчем, а Крис стоял рядом и держал на лице улыбку. Он видел свои фотографии, сделанные нанятыми фотографами, и не считает их эталонами его привлекательности. Крис может выглядеть и лучше, и добрее. Но не в такой момент — слишком горячими, как будто долгожданными были объятия Зака и Бенедикта, а может, Крису это только чудилось. Он очень на это надеялся. Думать о том, почему его вообще беспокоили отношения этих двоих, он тем более не собирался. С него хватало и того, что до сих пор лежало на дне чемодана, завернутое в мятую красную футболку, и жгло под ребрами самим своим наличием.

В Мехико Зак и вовсе не летит, и Крис рад этому перерыву. Без него не так, как всегда, и несколько дней тянутся, вместо того чтобы лететь, разбавленные шутками и очень приятной компанией. Но Крис не скучает — он получает удовольствие, действительно посчитав эту паузу чуть ли не подарком судьбы, временем, за которое можно собраться с мыслями и окончательно решить, что делать с тем, что пролетело в его чемодане тысячи километров. Ко времени отлета в Америку Крис, перебрав в голове все возможные варианты, приходит к выводу, что завершить начатое будет только логично. 

Поэтому Крису приходится постараться, чтобы вечером после премьеры Зак обнаружил у себя в кармане записку с адресом и магнитный ключ от двери. Подписаться Крис, конечно, не забыл. 

* * * 

Номер едва освещен, да и комнаты находятся на высоком этаже — иначе Крис бы ни за что не осмелился на такое. В окна нельзя подсмотреть с улицы, но шторы все равно задернуты, хотя на город уже опустилась ночь. Из-под плотных портьер наружу не выбивается ни лучика света — Крис специально проверяет, чтобы никто точно не смог подглядеть, даже если это и так физически невозможно. Не каждый день он осмеливается на подобное, а рисковать репутацией и встречей с папарацци больше, чем он уже сделал, Крис не желает. 

Он заканчивает все приготовления и хмурится из-за неудобства и даже некоторой боли, присаживаясь на диван. Вульгарная обстановка номера сейчас только на руку, но вот конкретно в этот момент кожа обивки неприятно прилипает к обнаженным ягодицам. Крис думает, что еще немного, и он точно пожалеет о том, что задумал, что почти совершил — еще немного, и, если стрелка не переместится сейчас же на три деления, он умрет от сердечного приступа, не выдержав напряжения, предвкушения и страха. Он знает за собой эту черту: чем ближе час икс, тем сильнее ему хочется сбежать, и Крис сдерживает себя сколько хватает сил. Сил хватает едва-едва. 

Наконец, он вскакивает на ноги, не справившись с чувствами и накатывающей волнами паникой, покачивается, нетвердо стоя на дорогом паркете. Поворачивается спиной к входной двери, намереваясь как-нибудь доковылять до спальни, где осталась его одежда, и замирает: дверь позади него открывается с еле слышным шорохом, а вот стремительный, жадный вдох Закари его почти оглушает. 

Крис сглатывает, резко и четко понимая, что вот теперь-то пути назад точно нет. Зак роняет на пол магнитную карту, и та падает с почти незаметным стуком, ударившись о паркет углом. Крис дышит шумно, сжимает зубы, сдерживая нелепый по всем параметрам всхлип, готовый вот-вот сорваться и обрушиться в полумрак номера. Зак закрывает дверь с тихим щелчком замка, тут же раздается тонкий электронный писк, и бежать больше некуда. 

Крис некоторое время не решается повернуться к Заку лицом. Он судорожно дергает руками, пытаясь сдвинуть их с места, оживить, чтобы они не висели безвольными плетьми, и прикрыть член одеревеневшими ладонями. Пальцы не слушаются, сердце оглушительно, набатом бьется и в горле, и в ушах одновременно, и Крис думает, что он был слишком самонадеянным, что весь его план провалился. Он наконец находит в себе силы обернуться, и тут же стремительно отшатывается назад, встретив неожиданно близко острый, недобрый взгляд Зака. Крис теряет равновесие, стопы обжигает огнем, пальцы на ногах и так уже болят, и он почти уже падает на пол, рискуя удариться затылком о подлокотник кресла, как вдруг Зак его ловит. Сначала Крис хватается за него, вжимает пальцы в плечи, удерживаясь на ногах, а потом улавливает, как зверь — запах, переменившийся настрой. Зак уже не спасает Криса от падения — нет, он поймал его и не выпускает, присматриваясь, как оголодавший охотник к добыче. Крис не понимает, почему не может пошевелиться, но Зак пригвоздил его к месту своим взглядом, пришпилил, пронзил, как смертельно опасным копьем, лишив воли, но оставил страх и предвкушение. Сочетание чувств бодрит и пускает по телу мурашки, и Крис неожиданно замечает, где Зак его касается. Он представляет позу, в которой они замерли, и смаргивает проснувшийся стыд. 

Зак нависает над Крисом, как скала над морем, держит его, а колено просунуто между одетых в черный капрон ног Криса, и тот сжимает бедра — все еще так же, как сжал их, пытаясь не упасть. Щеки горят, наверняка проступили пятна, но в полумраке не видно, и Криса это немного, но радует. Зак вдруг опускает глаза вниз, и Крис понимает, куда он смотрит: его мягкий член прижимается к бедру Зака, затянутому в плотную ткань брюк. И в противовес ажурная силиконовая резинка чулок смотрится вульгарно, неприлично и очень непривычно. Крис от смущения сглатывает и открывает рот, чтобы сказать что-нибудь, но у него не вырывается ни слова. Зак наблюдает за ним пристально, чуть прищурившись, его темные глаза почти почернели, и Крис не знает, отчего: от ярости или возбуждения. Он не знает, чего бы ему хотелось больше. 

Зак чуть ли не отталкивает его от себя, делает несколько шагов назад и прикрывает глаза ладонью, тяжело дыша. Грудь его вздымается, расстегнутый воротник рубашки трепещет от движения, и Крис фокусируется на этом, чтобы не думать, какую же паршивую ситуацию он умудрился создать. Он пропускает момент, когда Зак снова начинает смотреть на него, но голос того не позволяет не обратить на себя внимания:

– Ты серьезно, Крис? – Зак едва ли не шепчет. Крис улавливает знакомые хриплые нотки и чувствует комок в горле. Дыхание спирает, он опять не может ничего произнести и поэтому просто кивает, разводя руки в стороны, мол, шутить в таком виде? В пальцах мелькает презерватив, мутные блики на фольге едва разбавляют полумрак. Зак отводит взгляд и часто моргает, но Крис знает, что он так не сдерживает слезы, вовсе нет — Зак выигрывает время, Зак принимает к сведению, Зак решает, что со всем этим делать. Крис очень надеется, что Зак выберет правильно. 

– Красные туфли, Крис? – снова заговаривает Зак, и Крис вспыхивает. Теперь даже кивнуть не получается. – Для меня? 

Он произносит слова медленно, так же медленно приближаясь. Пальцы его подрагивают — это видно даже при таком слабом освещении, и Крис застывает. Зак встает вплотную, прижимается грудью к его, Крис чувствует кожей твердые пуговицы на рубашке, а сосками — жесткую ткань пиджака. Белая каемка проходит точно посередине левого, и этот контраст выглядит так непристойно, что у Криса перехватывает дыхание. Зак поднимает руки, но Криса не касается и пальцем — ведет ладонями над кожей, лаская теплом. Крис ежится, руша момент, и Зак отстраняется, но не намного — всего лишь скинуть пиджак и рубашку. Брюки ему Крис расстегивает сам. 

Он успевает переступить с ноги на ногу, дернуть пару раз каждой, сбрасывая напряжение в стопах. Он не морщится, но его все равно бросает в краску, когда каблуки дробью касаются пола. Зак вскидывает на него взгляд, поджимает губы и — Крис понимает — не выдерживает, смотрит вниз. Он тоже опускает глаза на свои ноги, затянутые в чулки, на ярко-красные лаковые туфли, выделяющиеся на темно-коричневом паркете. Поднимает голову и встречается взглядом с Заком, бездумно проводит языком по губам, и Зак тут же прижимается к нему, хватает крепко за локти, делая больно и целуя. Крис приоткрывает рот, закрывает глаза, дергает Зака за уложенные волосы, не выпуская, хотя Зак и так не собирается прекращать то, что только что началось. 

Больше Крис не думает. Он падает на диван, раздвигает ноги, принимая тяжесть тела Зака на себя, вскидывает бедра, потираясь о ткань его брюк, пачкая их смазкой, которая теперь влажно поблескивает на ширинке. Зак рушится на него сверху, впечатывается носом в ключицу и ведет языком по горлу, вылизывая и прикусывая кожу. Крис закатывает глаза, издавая низкий стон, приподнимает голову так, чтобы Зак лизнул под челюстью, и опускает, приоткрывая рот в поиске поцелуя. Губы его блестят от слюны, и Крис все равно снова и снова проводит по ним языком, а Зак за это целует его яростнее и грубее, толкаясь бедрами в промежность. Крис сжимается, представляя и даже ощущая, как член Зака движется внутри него, и стонет отчаянно, закидывая ногу ему на поясницу. 

Зак замирает на секунду, сбиваясь, приподнимается и, обернувшись, ловит взглядом покачивающееся красное пятно. Изгибается, вырываясь из рук Криса, разворачивается и садится между его ног к нему спиной, осторожно, почти с благоговением касается его голени, пробегает пальцами по черному капрону, не замечая под ним несбритых волосков. Застывает на миг — и проводит указательным и средним по лакированному алому боку. Крис лежит позади него, дышит тяжело и быстро, обхватывает свой член, чуть подталкивая — так, что головкой дотрагивается до спины Зака. Тот вздрагивает, но не оборачивается, поглаживая гладкий материал обуви Криса, и освобождает его стопу из неудобного кожаного плена. Прижимается к щиколотке щекой, целует — легко, едва ощутимо, и поворачивается к Крису, который смотрит на него тяжелым голодным взглядом. Он отталкивает пальцы Криса, обхватывает сам, держа крепко, умело. Крис не умеет так же ловко обращаться с чужими членами, но он старается и чувствует удовлетворение, когда Зак подается навстречу его руке. 

Зак оглаживает его анус, не сдерживая себя, только лишь проверяя. Крис как в воду глядел и теперь скрывает охватившее его облегчение — он предусмотрительно подготовился, как сумел. Сейчас Заку совсем не до его ощущений. Как, впрочем, и ему самому — Крис только шире разводит ноги. Зак плюет себе на руку, размазывая слюну по члену, и, приставив головку, уверенно и решительно толкается вперед. Крис сжимает зубы и терпит, впиваясь пальцами в плечи нависшего над ним Зака, дерет кожу короткими ухоженными ногтями, Зак морщится, но не останавливается. Крис молчит — сам затеял, значит, выдержит.

Зак утыкается ему в шею, ошпаривает каждым выдохом, который отдается сонмом мурашек по всему телу. Он трахает Криса быстро, резко, сильно, Крис содрогается от каждого движения бедрами и глубже впечатывает пальцы в плечи Зака. Тот ничего не замечает, только низко, самозабвенно стонет прямо на ухо, и от этого у Криса появляются яркие круги перед глазами. 

Его выгибает под Заком, и он кончает, пачкая и себя, и его. Зак не останавливается, выжимая Криса до последней капли, и когда уже ему становится почти больно, дергается раз, другой, громко стонет и изливается в Криса. А затем падает на него, часто-часто дыша и ничего не чувствуя. 

* * * 

Номер снят до самого утра, но Крис не знает, когда комнаты окажутся свободными. Зак не касается его, развалившись рядом, глаза полуприкрыты, только Крис видит, куда направлен взгляд. Ему тоже нравится лампа с витражным абажуром. На потолке красивые тени, на стенах разноцветные пятна — Крис смотрит и запоминает. Тело устало, тело лениво — Крису бы подняться и завалиться в постель или же одеться и сбежать, потому что игра закончена, ставки сыграли. Но он не двигается. 

Судорожным, неловким движением Крис поднимает руку, морщась от неожиданной боли под лопаткой, и чешет бороду. Это бездумное, легкомысленное, простое действие выбивает их обоих из туманного, почти сновидческого забытья. 

– И давно? – спрашивает Зак. Крис не хочет отвечать, но хуже уже не будет. 

– Порядочно, – он пожимает плечами. В такой позе подбородок прижат к груди и голос звучит сдавленно и почти смешно, поэтому Крис потерянно фыркает, забавляясь. В подреберье колотится сердце, да так, что кажется, будто оно выкачивает все, что только можно, превратившись в персональную черную дыру. Но он не хочет обращать на это внимание. 

– Чудесно, – лаконично отвечает Зак. По его голосу ничего нельзя понять, и Крис и не пытается. Он же ни на что не рассчитывал?

– Ага.

Он собирается встать, уже напрягает пресс и спину, только сейчас замечая, что по-прежнему наполовину обут. Скидывает с ноги неудобную обувь — не целится, но попадает на столик. Зак хмыкает, едва приоткрыв глаза и оценив масштаб события, и протягивает руку, удерживая Криса на месте. Тот замирает, даже дыхание задерживает, оглушенный забившимся в горле сердцем. Черная дыра готова поглотить весь мир. 

– Останься, – говорит Зак. Крис не знает, что сказать. 

– До утра? – весело уточняет он. 

«Навсегда», – хочет услышать Крис. «Навечно». 

– Как получится, – отвечает Зак и поднимает на него серьезный взгляд. 

И Крис все понимает.


End file.
